Out Life
by tomoorrow
Summary: El proyecto Out Life consistía en gestar a fetos humanos fuera de una matriz, esto para que la raza humana no se extinguiera. Juvia fue una de las personas que donó óvulos para este proyecto, sin saber que esto en un futuro la arrastraría a un mar de problemas y sentimientos. Ciencia ficción AU
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE LEER: si no recibo reviews, abandono indicios de escribir este fic (es una trama rara y me costaría trabajo escribirla para no recibir apoyo… aunque tengo pensado que si asi no fuera, la escribiría con personajes originales para mis amigos que me leen) y que si insisten que si será gruvia… los que ya me leen saben que cambio de opinión dependiendo mi estado de animo e inspiración. Tal vez ahora no quiero gruvia… tal vez si, como les repito, depende mi estado de animo y eso implica que pregunten y pregunten si será o no xD. Asi que esta a su criterio si seguir esta historia o tirarla a la basura… de por si ya tengo tramas raras y esta se quedará con el primer lugar de mi top de historias raras, aunque desde hace un par de años quería escribir algo de ciencia ficción y diastopico (después de leer la naranja mecánica xD).**

**Inspirado en un sueño que tuve o.o**

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mio, pero uso sus personajes para hacer historias random… ¡viva!_

_._

_._

_._

**Introducción.**

El proyecto Out Life consistía en gestar a fetos humanos fuera de una matriz, esto para que la raza humana no se extinguiera por muchas razones, como el interés de procrear hijos, la homosexualidad y los daños a la piel que causa un embarazo. Simularon celdas con las características de una matriz para que las parejas se animaran a tener hijos. Cuando el gobierno descubrió esto, detuvo el proyecto y para entonces la fundación había logrado su objetivo, solo que fue destruida toda evidencia que una vez existió. Muchos rumores afirman que los bebés que sí lograron desarrollarse en esas celdas, fueron llevados al orfanatorio Gesteness. Pero esto solo se tomó como una leyenda urbana, sin evidencia que realmente el experimento fue un éxito.

Muchas personas se enlistaron para vender sus óvulos y espermatozoides para lograr este objetivo. Se les pagaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero, suficiente paro vivir cómodamente durante aproximadamente cinco años, pues lo que compraban era su silencio. Juvia fue una de ellas pues perdió a sus padres a los catorce años, causa de un accidente de trabajo en una fábrica de explosivos. El seguro de vida pagó los gastos del funeral y una cantidad suficiente para solventarse hasta la carrera universitaria. Su tío se encargó de acabar con este dinero y habido cumplido los dieciocho años, abandonó su casa y se enlistó en el proyecto Out Life.

Lo que no sabe que, años después, se llegó a enterar que posiblemente uno de sus óvulos fue fecundado con éxito. El pasado y las vueltas que da la vida, le harán descubrir y redescubrir secretos, pasiones y sufrimiento que una vez creyó enterrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia se encontraba parada en una esquina, enfrente de un letrero que confirmaba que era la parada del bus. Miró su teléfono móvil para ver la hora. Desde que estos se volvieron indispensables para la humanidad, ya nadie porta relojes de pulsera, salvo a grandes empresarios o personas con buena posición económica. El viento acarició sus melenas zafiro conforme pasaban los autos frente a ella, pues estaba esperando desde una de las avenidas de la ciudad.

Estaba nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo, nunca imaginó que esa propuesta de trabajo que solicitó se le concediera. Desde hace seis meses decidió trabajar en el orfanato Guesteness con un motivo en particular, el cual le consumía el alma conforme pasaban los días.

Cuando vio el bus desde la lejanía, las piernas le temblaron y a una cuadra antes le hizo la parada. Pagó dos monedas al chofer y se sentó en una de las sillas de atrás. Miró el panorama de la ciudad: triste y sombrío. Una ciudad muy contaminada, pero a pesar de todos los males que la asechaban como el smog y las enfermedades que causa, era considerada bella.

Cuando llegó a su destino, bajó del bus y de nuevo sus piernas temblaron. Bastaba caminar dos cuadras para llegar al orfanato. En el transcurso de sus pisadas fue pensando en muchas de las posibilidades, ¿se parecerá a ella físicamente? ¿o heredó el físico de un padre desconocido? Era absurdo, incluso bochornoso que hiciera semejante locura, como si en un futuro esa decisión no la atormentaría: vendió sus óvulos para un proyecto ambicioso la cual terminó dejándola con la duda. Quería saber si en verdad era madre sin saberlo. Pues a pesar de no haber experimentado el proceso de procreación, era irónico que fuera madre. Llegó y atravesó la puerta principal sin antes registrarse, mostró la credencial temporal que le dieron cuando fue aceptada en el trabajo, anotó su nombre en un folio.

Siguió caminando para llegar a la dirección del orfanato. Era impresionante que un orfanato fuera tan grande, incluso parecía campus universitario: constaba de ocho edificios de tres pisos, y el último que era de solo una planta, donde se encontraban las oficinas y la dirección. Un comedor, baños en cada uno de los dormitorios y un jardín inmenso en donde los huérfanos podían jugar las horas que quisieran. De repente, un niño de ojos azules se le acercó pues su pelota había caído en sus pies, esos ojos se le hicieron tan familiares.

—Perdón, señora —dijo con educación y tomó la pelota.

A Juvia se le saltó el corazón cuando comparó sus ojos con los de ella. Acarició sus melenas y se hincó para observarlo mejor, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo sino que una voz madura llamó al pequeño.

—Perdóname, ¿le hizo algo mi hijo? —dijo la señora y jalo a su pequeño con suavidad.

—¿Es un huérfano?

—¿Huérfano? No me haga reír —dijo con voz cantarina —. ¿Mi hijo tiene fachas de ser huérfano? ¿No ve el parecido que tenemos?

Juvia los miró detenidamente y tenía razón, los ojos del niño se parecían a los de su madre. Se sintió mal porque creyó en la posibilidad que ese niño fuera suyo. Se disculpó y caminó hasta llegar a la dirección. Firmó cada contrato que le pasaba la directora y dos horas después de hablar con ella y firmar, llegó el medio día y fue a instalarse a la recámara que le asignaron. Estaba desde el tercer piso y se veía todo el orfanato.

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿y ahora que hago? —pensó".

Por primera vez, después de la muerte de sus padres, se sintió sola. El viento entraba desde su ventana y le causaba escalofríos, como advirtiéndole que se estaba metiendo en terreno que no correspondía. Como si grandes secretos que no debían de descubrirse estaba a punto de saberlos. Como una mano que poco a poco la iba a ahorcar, entre las sombras, silenciosa y malvada.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño y despertó en la noche. Tuvo suerte que ese día no empezaba su trabajo, pues le dieron el día libre para familiarizarse con su entorno. Se fue a bañar y en seguida salió al patio a conocer el lugar.

"Solo desearía que alguien que conozca estuviera conmigo, me siento sola —pensó".

Y como si el destino fuera claro y conciso, de repente una persona con un diablito lleno de cajas caminaba en las sombras. Se asustó al principio pero después leyó en las cajas que eran donaciones de la gente. Caminó hacia él para preguntarle si de qué empresa llegaban esa mercancía. La persona se detuvo en seco y dejó a un lado el diablito.

—Vaya, parece que la conozco señorita, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Juvia, ¿y usted? Yo nunca lo he visto.

—Pues no me has visto después de salir de la primaria —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿No me recuerdas, lindura? Soy Gray Fullbuster. Parece que la madurez te hizo volver más atractiva.

Juvia se cohibió al verlo, ¿ese era el mocoso que iba con ella en la primaria? Comprendió que había cambiado mucho. Después de haber sido un niño tímido y flacucho ahora era todo lo contrario: seguro de sí mismo y con un cuerpo torneado, digno para posar en revistas para mujeres. No le causó nada de impresión reencontrárselo, pues era uno de los compañeros con los que menos entablaba conversación.

—Yo diría que a ti te favoreció la madurez.

Gray meneó la cabeza.

—A mí la madurez me hizo más idiota —dijo a secas y tomó el diablito para irse, dejando a Juvia con las palabras en la boca.

"Pero hasta pareces buena persona, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que la madurez te hizo más idiota —pensó mientras lo veía entrar a la dirección del orfanato".

**[N/A] tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Parece ser que solo voy a actualizar este fic porque los otros me da flojera escribirlos. Lo bueno de esta historia es de capítulos cortos y no quiero pasarme de 15 capitulos xD.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
